


Sunday Nights

by winchestcrs



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cliche, Drabble, Gen, Hamilsquad, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, One Shot, This Is STUPID, again sorry for bleeding your eyes, but we love him, i wrote this for my assigment wow, i’ll fix this when i have time cause its really making me cringe ew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestcrs/pseuds/winchestcrs
Summary: just alex having a family





	Sunday Nights

**Author's Note:**

> i’m aware the plot is nothing near original or good. but our teacher give us an assigment about writing a short story, about families. and this is the only thing that came into my head and my teacher seemed very impressed cause he thinks we’re not even b1 grade so yeah, hope you enjoy this short, fluffy drabble.

_ how to account for his rise to the top? _

_ maaan, the man is non-stop! _

  
  


Alexander winced at the sight of his essay. His laptop was laying flat on his chest, the words not making any sense at all. He adjusted his position as he tried to burrow himself deeper into the couch, as well as taking a look at is roommates. John was biting the back of his pencil as he bent over his sketchbook, pulling his legs closer to himself as he tried to fit into the small armchair. Alex wondered why the curly haired boy wasn’t using the dinner table at the corner but decided not to question him since neither his acts made sense. Lafayette and Hercules were sitting on the floor right below him, leaning onto the couch over so slightly, and yes, playing Mario Kart. He could have easily burrowed his hand into Laff’s fuzzy locks just to mess with him. But no, Mario Kart was serious business, according to Hercules and he was sure he’d be chased with game controllers if he dared to interrupt them. Their shared apartment was way too small for him to survive something like that. So he did the best thing he could do, he wrote. Alexander more likely would be killed by his professor tomorrow, if not by Laff or Herc. He was a couple of hours behind the deadline and all that he had written was still completely drafted. Chaotic and messy, he could’ve easily said that he was organized in his own way, but no one seemed to understand his writing pattern except him.

 

“ ‘Lexi I swear that someday I’m fearing that you’ll die from lack of sleep.” A pillow. Thrown right into his best friend’s face. Perfectly aimed. In return, it was John’s eraser thrown across to room, hitting the back of his head. Slowly he straightened up, pulling his now closed laptop to his chest. “That’s why they invented coffee, genius.” Herc slightly turned his head back to give him a concerned look. “Yeah, drinking nearly a liter daily isn’t healthy though!” John snapped, now fidgeting with his pencil out of sudden stress. “Oui, John,  _ mon ami _ , I agree with you, but calm down.” Lafayette sighed. In the end, they made Alex a human burrito, Alex himself nearly dying from the lack of air under the layers of blankets, wondering why he even signed for college in the first place. Yet he found himself smiling for the first time this week.

  
  



End file.
